


Милорд

by Shi_ElHor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: Таких красавцев только дарят (с).
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Милорд

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Mycroft Arthur Holmes, х_любимая_х  
> 1\. Плюс к предупреждениям: БАМФ!Джон, пре-канон  
> 2\. Написано по прекраснейшему клипу onagloric "Подарок"  
> https://youtu.be/hRG3enYKPIY  
> 3\. Написано на Летнюю ФБ 2015 для команды fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015  
> Посвящение:  
> Огромное спасибо onaglorik и его клипу. Свет мой, без тебя бы этого фика не было! Спасибо большое за помощь в создании, обсуждение и прочие плюшки!

Вы знаете, кто такой Джон Уотсон? Любимый блогер Шерлока Холмса? Военный врач? А, бывший военный врач, воевавший в Афганистане? Есть разведенная старшая сестра-лесбиянка-алкоголичка? Очень меткий стрелок? И просто хороший, добрый человек в нелепом свитере?

О, вы ничего не знаете о Джоне Уотсоне. Это только то, что вам позволили знать.

Джон Уотсон был милым ребенком, потом — неплохим подростком, но на самом деле это ведь не важно. Он выучился на врача, хорошего врача. А потом Джон Уотсон перестал существовать. Ни кредитной истории, ни записей в больничной карте, абсолютно ничего для тех, кто знает и понимает. Пока три года назад он не появился на войне в Афганистане, а потом, спустя эти самые три года, уже в Лондоне.

Поверьте, вы не знаете, кто такой Джон Уотсон.

А что вы знаете об Атамане?..

***

  
Джон медленно прогуливался по ночному Лондону. Он мог бы и быстро, но ведь у него трость и психосоматика. Должны быть. Именно так написано в больничной карте отставного военврача. Поэтому «доктор» Уотсон медленно и вдумчиво шагал по улицам столицы Королевства. Сейчас здесь было поразительно тихо, только вдалеке слышались звуки клаксонов, а он всегда любил тишину. И не ночь, а именно тишину. Но, тем не менее, по ночам предпочитал гулять, нежели сидеть в четырех не самых лучших стенах своей крошечной квартирки. 

Было прохладно. Ветер щекотал лицо и открытые руки. У мусорного бака чем-то шуршала кошка. Было не разобрать, бездомная она или нет. Да это было и неважно: главное, город жил. И пусть Джон не любил этот город всей душой, он испытывал к нему легкую симпатию. Он отмечал мелкие детали, примечательные для человека его истинного увлечения, и тут же их отметал, сейчас это все было ненужным, наносным.

Уотсон остановился и задрал голову вверх, закрывая глаза и вдыхая полной грудью. Забыться и не прихрамывать даже наедине с собой — нельзя, ведь тогда вся легенда пойдет коту под хвост, а это сейчас ему уж точно было не нужно. Он усмехнулся и открыл глаза, внимательно глядя в чернильное небо с точками звезд, виднеющееся над головой. Это немного попахивало ритуалом, ведь он делал так каждую ночь перед тем, как повернуть домой. Он постоял несколько минут, просто глядя вверх, а потом медленно опустил взгляд, скользя им от неба до крыши многоэтажки по диагонали от него. Там, поставив одну ногу на парапет крыши, вертелся из стороны в сторону, будто бы оглядываясь, мужчина. Джону не были видны черты лица незнакомца, но вся его фигура, то, как он двигался, явно что-то разыскивая, притягивало взгляд. Что-то в нем напомнило Уотсону жеребца, который будет нервно бить копытом, настороженно глядя на незнакомого наездника. Блеснувшая в свете луны белая, чуть вытянутая вперед шея и поворот головы говорили о породистости, а не о безродии.

Такое сравнение на первый взгляд могло показаться странным. Но для Джона, настоящего, а не того, что стоял посреди улицы и беззастенчиво пялился на крышу, такое поведение было неудивительно. Он всегда любил лошадей. Всегда.

Мужчина на крыше повернул голову в сторону Уотсона, и на миг тому показалось, что он замечен. Он подумывал было поднять руку в приветствии, но от него уже отвернулись. 

Джон искривил губы в заинтересованной, несколько презрительной усмешке, сощурился, кивнул самому себе и двинулся в направлении выхода из здания, на крыше которого разместился незнакомец. Тому придется спуститься, а Уотсону лишь нужно посмотреть поближе.

Ждать пришлось совсем недолго — спустя несколько минут послышались быстрые и уверенные шаги по лестнице, а затем резко распахнулась дверь. Джон стоял в отдалении, спрятавшись в тени, и наблюдал, как стремительно двигался вышедший из здания мужчина, как он встряхивал волосами, когда начал моросить дождь, как повелительно вскинул руку, останавливая такси на оживленной улице.

— Поистине великолепная порода, — довольно усмехнулся Уотсон.

***

  
Теперь у Джона появилось новое развлечение для ночи и, соответственно, новая цель. Гуляя вечерами, а иногда и днями, он методично прочесывал город, пытаясь найти незнакомца. Все больше и больше надоедало называть его «незнакомец» и «мужчина» даже мысленно, поэтому Уотсон перебирал интересные клички, как будто бы играя с нитями разного цвета. Буланый? Нет, ему не пойдет. Ворон? Тоже нет. Как жаль, что Джон не смог разглядеть в темноте его лица. 

В один из вечеров удача всем корпусом повернулась к Уотсону. Он, как обычно, размеренно прогуливался, когда в одном из переулков заметил огни полицейской машины. Пройти мимо было просто невозможно, ведь проявлять любопытство — это совершенно естественно для такого адреналинового наркомана, как он. Для того, кто «гонится за войной», как сказала его психотерапевт. Абсолютно бездарная женщина, которая принимает все ложные сигналы за чистую монету. Как ей вообще могли выдать диплом специалиста? Даже Моран, служивший в его отряде, со всей своей твердолобостью и умением лишь метко стрелять на поражение куда лучше распознавал ложь и намного больше подходил на роль мозгоправа, нежели та идиотка, к которой приходилось наведываться раз в неделю на скучные сеансы.

Остановившись у заграждения аккурат возле толпы зевак, Джон с любопытством бросил в толпу:

— Что здесь случилось?

Дородная черная женщина, вызывающая стойкую ассоциацию с его психотерапевтом, развернулась к нему всем корпусом и с жутким акцентом, глотая буквы и целые фразы, кинулась объяснять ситуацию с обилием подробностей, из которых можно было вычленить самое главное:

— Здесь произошло убийство!

— Нет, ты все неправильно говоришь! — перебила ее товарка той же комплекции, белая, но тоже явно не англичанка, о чем можно было судить по акценту, хоть и менее ужасному, чем у собеседницы. — Это самоубийство!

— Да замолчите вы, — недовольно прервал их рыжеватый мужчина в квадратных очках с роговой оправой, совершенно не допуская в голос командных ноток. Абсолютная размазня. — Человек мертв, а им бы языками почесать.

Джон сдержанно кивнул всем троим и повернулся в сторону основного действа. Он опирался на трость и внимательно следил за кудрявой женщиной с рацией в руках, вслушиваясь в ее голос, который становился довольно высоким и неприятным, когда она упоминала по рации о каком-то фрике, который направляется прямо к ней. Джон повернул голову в сторону, куда она так напряженно смотрела, и едва не расплылся в довольной улыбке: удача была на его стороне. К заграждению направлялся его давешний знакомец в распахнутом пальто, которое немного по-пижонски развевалось за его спиной. Джон стоял достаточно близко, чтобы в неверном свете полицейских огней рассмотреть его получше. Светлые глаза, кудрявые волосы, такие же густые, как ему и показалось, чуть вытянутое лицо, необычной формы губы. Длинная шея, обмотанная в этот раз шарфом. И хорошая одежда, не просто хорошая — сидящая по фигуре, возможно, даже дизайнерская. Идеально.

Может, Эфиоп? Нет, не с его белой кожей.

Первым к заграждению подоспел молоденький констебль и попытался мужчину остановить, говоря настолько неуверенно, что Уотсону стало немного удивительно, как его такого, совершенно не пышущего наглостью, выпустили на улицы. 

— С-сэр, сюда нельзя гражданским. Это место преступления, не заходите за заграждение! — на последней фразе голос паренька дал петуха, срываясь на высокие ноты, когда мужчина длинными пальцами взялся за ленту заграждения.

— Меня ждут.

Короткая фраза, царственный поворот головы и едва ли не фырканье. И голос: глубокий, сильный… Если честно, Джон не мог предугадать, что увлекший его объект будет иметь именно такой голос, но… От него мурашки пробежали по коже. Уотсон на миг отвернул голову, пряча довольную улыбку и повернулся обратно, когда заслышал голос недавней женщины с рацией.

— Тебя здесь никто не ждет, фрик. Не приближайся к месту преступления. Как ты вообще здесь оказался?

— Гулял, — пожал плечами мужчина. — Салли, Салли, ты сменила парфюм?

Воздух между ними едва не заискрился от жгучей ярости женщины и спокойной холодности мужчины. Констебль, стоявший чуть в стороне, отчаянно вертел головой от одного к другой, не зная, к кому подступиться. Казалось даже, что он сейчас заплачет. Но его спасла ожившая в руках Салли рация:

— Донован, ты почему внезапно прервала разговор?!

— Фрик пришел.

— Веди его.

— Входи, — нехотя подняла ленту Донован, пропуская мужчину. Тот довольно улыбнулся ей, констеблю и, заложив руки за спину, спокойно пошел следом за Салли.

Бархатец? По голосу — может быть, но нет, слишком мягко.

Джон прекрасно осознавал, что сейчас ему выпал небывалый шанс узнать о его объекте немного больше. Ведь он уже почти неделю охотился за ним по всему городу, а тут такая возможность. Чтобы ее упустить, нужно быть полнейшим идиотом.  
  
Отойдя немного назад и став позади толпы, которая все увеличивалась за его спиной за счет новых зевак, Джон стал терпеливо ждать, на всякий случай найдя в мобильном номер неплохого такси. В этот раз он его не упустит.

Ждать пришлось относительно долго, жаждущая новых подробностей толпа, поняв, что посвящать их ни во что не будут, начала потихоньку рассасываться. Когда Джон уже подумывал переместиться на новое место, его объект, наконец, показался и, игнорируя Донован, направился в ту же сторону, с которой пришел.  
  
Выждав немного, Джон похромал следом; он не спешил, так как знал: поймать такси в этом районе — дело довольно неблагодарное, здесь нет достаточно оживленных улиц, а телефон мужчина даже не пытался достать. Как же Уотсону сейчас помогали навыки слежки и наблюдательность. Спугнуть интересную добычу раньше времени он не хотел.

Маршрут слежки вышел достаточно причудливым: маленькое кафе, в котором мужчина пробыл совсем недолго. Потом несколько кварталов, где объект останавливался едва ли не у каждого мусорного бака. Потом он немного постоял у дверей банка. Позвонил куда-то с телефона-автомата. Зашел в небольшой итальянский ресторанчик. Кинул несколько монет бездомному, сидящему под фонарем. Зачем-то проверил по дороге еще один мусорный бак. А потом остановился на Бейкер-стрит, прямо под дверью одного из домов. Джон как раз замер в отдалении через дорогу, отвечая на вопрос трех туристов-китайцев с картой Лондона. Его объект позвонил в дверь, ему открыла немолодая женщина, что-то сказала, недовольно хмурясь, а потом все же радушно впустила внутрь. 

Уотсон постарался объяснять дорогу как можно дольше, поэтому, когда довольные туристы ушли, пройти мимо дома, в который вошел уже не такой и незнакомец, можно было без особых подозрений. Прохромав мимо, Джон увидел номер 221B, а рядом — небольшое кафе. 

Теперь он знал, куда идти, чтобы узнать больше. Можно было отправляться домой.

***

  
_— Милочка, вы можете проверить одного человека? Я тут слишком часто начала замечать кое-кого возле нашего дома._

_— Конечно, если его лицо попало в объектив, я узнаю, кто это._

_— Спасибо, дорогая. Заходите на чай, я купила прекрасные успокаивающие травы!_

***

  
Неделя совершенно неутомительной слежки подходила к концу. Джон уже не ходил по пятам за своим объектом, а лишь наблюдал за домом, чтобы узнать, когда приходит и уходит объект, когда дом покидает домовладелица, чтобы можно было полноценно продолжить его любимое дело. Он пил отвратительный кофе из пластикового стаканчика, придерживая рукой черную спортивную сумку, и внимательно следил за входной дверью. 

Застать момент, когда дом остается пуст, оказалось не так-то просто. Его объект появлялся и пропадал в разное время, мог куда-то сорваться поздно ночью и возвратиться, когда солнце стояло высоко. Он был настолько непредсказуем, что это приятно щекотало нервы. Джон будто бы погрузился в прошлое, выслеживая, изучая.

Еще одним приветом из прошлого была Мальвина, принесшая ему некоторое оборудование, которое просто не может иметь отставной военный врач. Она всегда была как хамелеон и меняла цвет волос, как обычные женщины — лак на ногтях. Когда они пересекались довольно часто, она в один день могла быть рыжей, на следующий — с зелеными волосами, ещё через день — снова рыжей. Такая изменчивая и всегда больше похожая на подростка, нежели на взрослую женщину. Спустя столько лет она не утратила своей угловатости и все еще носила мешковатую одежду на несколько размеров больше. И волосы были выкрашены в ярко-голубой, так подходящий Мальвине.

— Не ожидала тебя увидеть, — вульгарно катая между зубов жвачку, без предисловий начала она. — Парни говорили, что ты отошел от дел. Они были неправы?

— Какая тебе разница, милая? Мои дела тебя не касаются.

— Ну конечно, — она закатила глаза, демонстративно лопнула пузырь из розовой жвачки и бросила ему под ноги спортивную сумку. Джон недовольно поморщился, ведь там было весьма хрупкое оборудование, но ничего не сказал. Мальвина и не ждала от него ответа. Она повернулась к нему спиной и спокойно пошла вглубь складов. — Тебе повезло, что я была в Лондоне. Удачи.

Возможно, именно поэтому Уотсону сейчас казалось, что еще минута — и с противоположного здания, или тех, что находятся наискось справа или слева, блеснет солнечный зайчик — любимый знак Мальвины. Но, во-первых, уже было довольно темно, а, во-вторых, Джон прекрасно осознавал, что был здесь один. 

Его объект покинул квартиру сорок минут назад, а миссис Хадсон (владелица нескольких квартир в доме по Бейкер-стрит 221) с двумя большими сумками как раз выходила из дома. Она делала это шумно, суетливо и как-то даже весело. Было просто замечательно, что такси подъехало едва ли не сразу же, как миссис Хадсон шагнула на улицу. Джон просто не представлял, что она устроила бы водителю, если бы пришлось ждать. За неделю ему не так хорошо удалось изучить эту женщину, но кое-что Джон уже понял: она была гиперзаботливой, любопытной, беспокойной. И жуткой сплетницей, если он правильно понял ее встречи с разными женщинами приблизительно одного с ней возраста. Очень и очень интересный экземпляр. 

После того, как такси отъехало, Уотсон выждал несколько минут, осмотрелся, поправил ремень сумки на плече и уверенным шагом направился к двери. Он уже проверил — над входом камер, как и сигнализации, не было, а отвести уличные, зная нужных людей, было плевым делом. Достав отмычки, Джон быстро вскрыл достаточно простой замок и вошел внутрь, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. 

На миг остановившись, он осмотрелся и достаточно уверенно направился вверх по лестнице. Он уже заходил сюда, поэтому знал, где именно живет его объект. Но тогда времени у него было немного, а сейчас Джон надеялся, что успеет сделать задуманное до прихода совершенно непредсказуемого объекта.

Войдя в заваленную хламом гостиную, Джон кинул на пол сумку и достал из кармана медицинские перчатки, четкими движениями натягивая их на руки. Он замер, запоминая, где и как лежит каждая вещь в комнате, чтобы потом вернуть все на места, и приступил к работе. Как раз когда Уотсон устанавливал вторую камеру на кухне, он услышал, как в замке проворачивается ключ. На миг замерев, он метнулся обратно в гостиную, забрал сумку и упал за диван, слегка стукнувшись локтем об пол — все же, с разбегу падать на пол было не лучшей идеей. Но за диваном как раз хватало места, чтобы устроиться с комфортом и быть незаметным до поры.

Джон притих, ожидая, когда по лестнице прошелестят шаги, но вместо этого из холла донесся голос:

— Шерлок, дорогуша, ты уже дома? — Шелест открываемой на первом этаже двери и довольно громкие звуки поисков немного успокоили Джона. — Представляешь, я забыла подарок племяннице! Как хорошо, что я привыкла выезжать заранее и даже после возвращения не опоздаю на поезд. 

Шаги на лестнице. Джон чуть задрал голову и в панике заметил прислоненную к стене трость. О ней он совершенно забыл.

— Шерлок? — донеслось из-за дивана. — Ах, я думала, ты уже успел вернуться, ну да ладно. Может, ты и не вспомнишь, что я уехала на пару дней.

Совершенно невнимательная, благослови ее Господи, миссис Хадсон, наконец отбыла из квартиры. Джон похвалил себя за закрытую входную дверь, выбрался из-за дивана и быстро закончил установку камер. Две на кухне, три в гостиной и еще четыре по всему периметру квартиры. 

Отлично. Быстро вернув все вещи на свои места, Джон так же стремительно покинул квартиру, не забыв ее закрыть за собой.

Теперь он сможет наблюдать за объектом с комфортом и не боясь, что его заметят.

***

  
_— Думаете, это была хорошая идея, впустить в дом какого-то странного типа? — звяканье ложки о чашку._

_— Не думаю, что он опасен, — легкое пожатие плечами._

_— Даже не смотря на то, что Вы, милочка, говорили о нем? — недовольный взгляд._

_— Я копну глубже и выясню больше. Но, в любом случае, пока вреда не было. Если понадобится, я позабочусь обо всем._

_— Я надеюсь. Берите булочки с абрикосовым джемом, в этот раз они вышли совершенно волшебными!_

***

  
Шерлок. Так вот как его зовут. Прекрасное имя. Необычное, слегка странноватое, оно ему подходило. И все равно, называть его настоящим именем было слишком неправильно для всей натуры Джона. Поэтому, может, Аберфорд? Да нет, слишком длинно и занудно. 

С чашечкой чая Джон устроился перед навороченным черным ноутбуком, игнорируя серый и довольно старенький компьютер рядом. На экран были выведены изображения с камер в доме на Бейкер-стрит и сейчас там разворачивалось довольно интересное действо. Джон увеличил изображение с камеры, которая была установлена напротив камина, на весь экран и наслаждался. Друг напротив друга в креслах сидели Шерлок и еще один мужчина. Они были совершенно непохожи внешне, но так схожи в повадках, что эта схожесть просто кричала об их кровном родстве. Они говорили колко, с неприязнью, а потом надолго замолчали, переглядываясь, как два барана, столкнувшихся лбами. Джону нравилось за этим наблюдать.

О, этот аристократизм в движениях, наглость в словах и презрение во взгляде, направленное на собеседника, кажется, еще немного и Шерлок просто сорвется и ускачет прочь. Поведение как раз такого, как он.

Уже месяц Уотсон терпеливо наблюдал за его жизнью и был совершенно очарован. Красавец, самый настоящий красавец. Умный, норовистый… Таких только дарят, не зря же так говорят. 

Сидящий напротив Шерлока родственник был Джону знаком. Что-то вертелось на краю сознания, он уже видел его где-то. И это было достаточно важно, чтобы Джон запомнил.

Стоп, а не тот ли это?..

Шерлок на экране ткнул в собеседника смычком на манер шпаги, тот недовольно поморщился и встряхнул раскрытой газетой, выражая свое отношение к происходящему.

В комнату вошла молодая, очень красивая женщина и прервала довольно длительную паузу:

— Мистер Холмс, нам пора.

— Да, Майкрофт, исчезни уже.

— Да-да, уже иду, — рассеяно ответил обоим родственник объекта, оказавшийся Майкрофтом Холмсом. — Шерлок, прекрати упрямиться. Доброй ночи.

Гости покинули Бейкер-стрит, а Джон открыл свой старый ноутбук, краем глаза наблюдая за происходящим на экране. Когда старая жестянка загрузилась, Уотсон, досадливо поморщился, закрыл пустой блог и открыл поисковик, вбивая в строку имя: Шерлок Холмс.

Просматривая его сайт, исследования, о которых он писал, Джон все больше убеждался, что тот достоин его внимания. Тем более, он был идеальным… подарком?

— Точно! — Джон хлопнул по столешнице ладонью и расплылся в довольной улыбке. Он вспомнил, где видел Майкрофта Холмса. Тот ему кое-что должен.  
Майкрофт Холмс — брат. Идеально.

***

  
Вы думаете, да нет, вы почти уверены, что знаете о Майкрофте Холмсе слишком мало. На самом деле, вы знаете наверняка только то, что он — старший брат Шерлока Холмса. А кто он? Британское правительство? Серый кардинал? Может быть, агент МИ-6? Сказать прямо, вы очень не уверены в своих знаниях о мистере Холмсе. И правы абсолютно во всем. Вы не знаете, что происходит в его настоящем, что происходило в его прошлом и уж точно не можете предсказать его будущее.

Но вы практически уверены в том, что Майкрофт Холмс — холодный, расчетливый, исполненный уверенности и аристократизма джентльмен. А еще он может легко выучить любой язык и практически так же гениален (если не больше), как и его младший брат. Он никогда не попадает впросак и всегда знает, как выкрутится из любой ситуации. И уж точно, если нужно, он прикажет убить, не колеблясь и также уверенно спустит курок сам.

Но всегда ли он был таким? 

Вы когда-нибудь слышали о Пенапью?

***

  
Дни Майкрофта Холмса нельзя назвать унылыми и однообразными, даже если со стороны кажется именно так. Они насыщены событиями, людьми и еще бог знает чем. Тихие минуты, которые он проводил в Диогене, это желанный глоток воздуха в душный полдень и благословенная тишина. Обычно именно он назначал здесь встречи, поэтому, когда немолодой слуга, учтиво кланяясь, пригласил его в отдельный кабинет, Майкрофт насторожился. По словам слуги, там его ждали. Причем тот, кто его ожидал, пожелал остаться неназванным.

— Сэр, он сказал, что вы его узнаете и так. Пройдемте.

Майкрофт нахмурился, но ничего не сказал слуге, молча следуя за ним. Вымещать на тех, кто на тебя или для тебя работает, свое настроение — это, по меньшей мере, недостойно.

— Сюда, — перед Майкрофтом учтиво открыли дверь именно в тот кабинет, где он сам предпочитал встречаться с посетителями. Он благодарно кивнул слуге, и тот тихо притворил за Холмсом дверь.

Итак, кто же ждал его, сидя в кресле, спиной к двери? Кто настолько невысок или настолько расслаблен, что из-за высокой спинки виднеется только светлая макушка?

Майкрофт качнул головой и решительно направился к двум креслам.

— Добрый день, — уже повернувшись лицом, но еще не глядя на сидящего, начал Майкрофт, прежде чем опуститься в кресло. Правда, дальнейшие слова буквально застряли у него в горле, когда он увидел улыбку своего собеседника.

— Серьезно? Майкрофт? Твое имя еще забавнее, чем позывной, Пенапью.

— Ты, — полузадушено выдохнул Холмс и медленно опустился в кресло, стараясь не выдать лицом своего ужаса.

Этого не могло быть. Напротив сидел с коричневой папкой на коленях и довольно ухмылялся кошмар его молодости. Атаман. 

***

  
_Чуть больше десяти лет назад. Амстердам._

Молодой начинающий британский агент с позывным Пенапью, в черном пальто и с чертовыми пижонскими усами, отвлекающими на себя внимание от основных черт лица, стоял в тени на нижнем этаже просторного офиса. Он довольно быстро расправился с людьми на верхних этажах. Менеджеры высшего и низшего звена, обычные офисные работники, даже уборщица. Осталась только одна. Не самая главная цель, конечно, но одна из них. Его заданием была зачистка и он с блеском справлялся с ним. Все шло достаточно хорошо, пока в другом конце немаленького этажа не открылась дверь и в помещение не вошла девочка в красном пальто. Не старше тринадцати лет. 

Пенапью нервно сглотнул, мысленно умоляя девочку уйти. Ее не должно было быть здесь. Он уже готов был выйти из тени и поговорить с ней, чтобы она побыстрее ушла, а не направилась в офис. Но все вышло иначе. Дверь, по которой работники спускались на нижний этаж, чтобы выйти на парковку, отворилась, и в комнату вошла его цель. Эффектная блондинка, увешанная бижутерией пополам с драгоценностями, и с двумя сумками в руке. 

Выбора не было.

Пенапью вышел на середину комнаты, замер на миг, а потом выстрелил прямо в грудь цели. Его рука не дрогнула, когда женщина, не успев даже вскрикнуть, повалилась на пол, и он повернулся к замершей у стены девочке. Та с ужасом смотрела на убитую и не могла выдавить ни слова. Только из ее горла вырвался всхлип. Ствол в его руках дернулся, и Пенапью не смог выстрелить. Он медленно опустил пистолет и стремительно вышел из помещения.

Он выполнил задание. А убить ребенка не сумел. Провал ли это?..

***

  
Майкрофт нервно расхаживал по комнате в доме не самой красивой и не самой добропорядочной женщины Амстердама. Хотя чего можно было ожидать от этого города? Сиси была хозяйкой этого дома, и Холмсу приходилось терпеть ее ухаживания-приставания, чтобы жить здесь. Этот дом уж точно не должен привлечь к нему никакого внимания, потому что сюда кто только не заходил. Что еще можно ожидать от домика «предполагаемой» контрабандистки? Какая контрабанда в Амстердаме? О, это еще больший адреналин, нежели в странах, где список запрещенных к ввозу и вывозу товаров намного больше и поле для работы гораздо шире.

В опущенной руке наконец завибрировал простенький телефон.

_Пенапью, задание принято, возвращайтесь домой._   
_-Король-_

Сообщение заставило Холмса одновременно и облегченно вздохнуть и насторожиться. Ведь остался свидетель, так почему?.. 

Но ему нельзя было задавать вопросов, нужно было срочно уезжать.

Быстро закинув в уже собранные сумки остатки своих вещей, Холмс поспешил вниз. Он уже почти вышел. Почти закончил свое задание. Но у подножья лестницы стояла Сиси, держащая в руках две чашки у своей мало прикрытой одеждой огромной груди.

— Неужели вы уйдете, не выпив со мной чашечки чая на прощанье? — томно хлопнула накладными ресницами хозяйка дома. 

Майкрофт едва удержался от того, чтобы не поморщиться, но вежливо кивнул и последовал за женщиной на кухню. Садиться на табурет он не стал, предпочитая быстро выпить довольно отвратительный чай с молоком и уйти. Может, было бы лучше, если бы он сел. Потому что валиться на пол из положения «стоя» гораздо травматичнее.

— Лучше бы ты присел, дорогой, — вытащив пистолет из-под скатерти и наставив его на Холмса, покачала головой Сиси. Он чувствовал, как онемение распространяется по телу, не давая двигаться. Очень быстрый эффект, что же она ему подмешала? Сиси начала рыться в его карманах, недовольно бормоча себе под нос и размахивая пистолетом:

— Спутал мне все планы, британская крыса. Эта компания была таким прекрасным прикрытием, несмотря на работников-тугодумов. Точнее, даже благодаря им. А ты все испортил.

— Уж кто бы говорил, Сиси, — раздалось от двери на кухню. За фигурой Сиси Майкрофту не было видно, кто вошел. Женщина резко обернулась, все еще закрывая вид и выставляя перед собой пистолет. Но это ей совершенно не помогло — Холмс услышал лишь приглушенный звук выстрела и Сиси, бездыханная, повалилась рядом с ним на пол.

Вот теперь Майкрофту все было видно: у двери стояли невысокий блондин в черной водолазке и пиджаке, опускающий пистолет с глушителем, и верзила с перекошенным лицом за его плечом.

— Атаман, а с этим что делать? — громила со взглядом биолога-любителя рассматривал парализованного Холмса. Его невысокий спутник тонко улыбнулся и прямо посмотрел в расширенные глаза Майкрофта:

— Парализованный ты еще милее, чем мучимый выбором в офисе, Пенапью, — презрительно усмехнулся невысокий мужчина, явно главный. Майкрофт не понимал, как тот узнал его позывной, но сейчас это было неважно. Неизвестно, что у его «спасителя» на уме. Возможно, Холмса сейчас постигнет та же участь, что и Сиси. — Ай-яй-яй, оставить свидетеля. Так проколоться.

— Атаман, так что…

— Будешь мне должен, молодой человек. Такой забавный, право слово. Когда отомрешь, не забудь прибраться, — кивнул он в сторону распластанной рядом с Пенапью женщины. — И бога ради, смени свой идиотский позывной.

— Не забудь, теперь ты должен, — криво улыбнулся выходящий следом за боссом мордоворот.

Майкрофт был немного в шоке. Ему спас жизнь какой-то неизвестный, явно не имеющий отношения ни к какой из спецслужб, скорее наемник. Кто он? Холмса не предупреждали о возможных помехах. Это предстояло выяснить. Как и сменить поле деятельности. Может, главные и не узнают о его провале, но сам Пенапью будет о нем помнить. Хотя и о Пенапью стоит забыть. Он ведь засветился. И совершенно его позывной не идиотский.

Когда тело снова начало слушаться, Майкрофт занялся уборкой. Потому что да, следов лучше было не оставлять. Он поправил перчатки и залез в кладовую, посмотреть на инструменты, которыми можно было бы воспользоваться. Лобзик подходил идеально.

Спустя несколько часов все было убрано и приведено в божеский вид. Майкрофт выбросил мусор в несколько баков соседних домов, забрал свои сумки и отправился в аэропорт. Никаких следов, а значит, можно было лететь домой.

***

  
Сейчас сидящий напротив мужчина ничуть не напоминал того, кем был когда-то. Не было черной одежды, сидящей как влитая, не было зализанных волос, не было мордоворота за плечом. Вместо этого Атаман выглядел как невзрачный, совершенно неопасный, усталый мужчина. Если не присматриваться к лицу. Да и после того, как присмотришься, он ничем вроде бы не выделялся, а казался добрым и по-домашнему милым. Вот когда он начинал изгибать губы в своей презрительной ухмылке, полной уверенности в своем превосходстве, и глаза его становились холодными, а взгляд — колким, тогда да, ничто не могло переубедить Майкрофта в том, что перед ним — старый знакомец. Прошло уже столько лет, и от Атамана не было ни слуху ни духу. Холмс даже немного малодушно надеялся, что тот о нем благополучно забыл. Ведь и сейчас, не смотря на свое влияние, возможности и новые умения, Майкрофт боялся. Боялся этого невысокого мужчину, ведь он следил за ним, изучал его. И то, что о нем говорили в определенных кругах, навевало не просто страх, а почти животный ужас.

— Знаешь, Пенапью, — издевательски протянул Атаман, отвлекая его от невеселых мыслей, — я наконец придумал, что хочу за свою помощь.

Он поглаживал папку на коленях и выжидающе смотрел на собеседника, похоже, не допуская и мысли о том, что Майкрофт мог забыть о своем долге. А Майкрофт удерживал себя от того, чтобы сказать, что не просил о помощи. Потому что это было ребячеством. Потому что если бы не вмешательство Атамана, то на городской свалке Амстердама, возможно, мирно гнил бы сейчас он, а не его «хозяйка». 

— И что же это?

— Я хочу его.

Холмсу протянули раскрытую папку, и он машинально ее принял. Посмотрев на две прикрепленные фотографии, он удивленно изогнул брови.

— Милорда? — невольно вырвалось у Майкрофта, когда он недоверчиво поднял взгляд на Атамана.

— Милорда? — переспросил тот и опять раздражающе усмехнулся, кивая самому себе: — Ему подходит просто идеально. Да, я хочу его.

— Но… 

— Майкрофт-Майкрофт, — цокнул языком Атаман и покачал головой. — Я не изменю решения. Для тебя же будет лучше, если мне его отдашь ты, а не я сам заберу. И долг спишу. Все в выигрыше. Так что, задумайся. Сроку тебе — неделя.

— Хорошо, — сквозь зубы сказал Майкрофт, прокручивая в голове варианты и возможности. Да уж, лучше он сам сведет его с Милордом, чем Атаман лично возьмется забирать его себе. Его методы могут быть намного более грубыми.

Атаман довольно улыбнулся, допил начатый задолго до прихода Холмса бокал бурбона и направился к выходу.

— Сейчас меня зовут Джон Уотсон. Вдруг пригодится, — сказал он и вышел, даже не думая закрывать за собой дверь, оставляя Майкрофта решать подкинутую задачку.

***

  
_— Кажется, у нас проблемы. Хотя, возможно, это и нельзя назвать проблемой…_

_— Дорогуша, вы смотрели на время?_

_— Сейчас это неважно, наш незнакомец хочет встретиться с Милордом. Не выдайте себя, когда он придет._

_— За кого вы меня принимаете, милочка?_

***

  
Ответ от Пенапью пришел относительно быстро. Джону казалось, что перебороть себя Майкрофту будет сложнее, и он будет думать гораздо дольше. Но ему хватило всего трех дней. 

_Рассел Сквер Гарден_   
_08:32_   
_Майк Стамфорд_   
_-МХ-_

Сообщение застало Джона в постели, но это не стало ему помехой. Он собрался максимально быстро и, прихрамывая, отправился в путь. В Рассел Сквер Гарден.

Майк Стамфорд оказался пухлячком с веселыми глазами и быстрой речью. Он был примерно ровесником Джона и говорил так, будто бы они когда-то были приятелями. Джон был самую чуточку восхищен. Все же, за эти годы Пенапью вырос и научился подбирать правильных людей. Сам Уотсон готов был уже поверить в то, что учился вместе со Стамфордом. А то, как изящно тот предложил ему соседа… Профессионал, однозначно. Гораздо лучший, нежели Майкрофт был раньше.

Направляясь к Бартсу, Джон внимательно слушал, о чем же ему щебетал Майк. В потоке псевдо-болтовни мимоходом проскальзывали весьма важные детали, которые можно было легко прослушать. Но Джон тоже был профессионалом. И он услышал все, что ему было нужно.

Когда они вошли в кабинет, где находился Милорд, Джон мимоходом бросил фразу, предполагающую ностальгию, но тут же замер, заинтересованно глядя на то, как увлеченно Шерлок орудует стеком. Он лишь бросил взгляд на посетителей, но не отвлекался больше от своего занятия, пока не закончил. После, занеся какие-то записи в небольшой блокнот, который он достал из кармана, Холмс наконец повернулся к Джону и Майку, взглядом говорившему, что «да, он такой».

— Майк, можно твой сотовый? — ни с того ни с сего спросил Милорд. — Мой сигнал не ловит.

— Городской тебя не устроит?

— Предпочитаю СМС.

— Извини, в плаще свой забыл.

— Хотите мой? — решил вмешаться Джон, доставая мобильный из кармана, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Хочу. Спасибо.

— Это Джон Уотсон, мой друг, — воспользовался шансом представить их друг другу Стамфорд.

Милорд, исполненный достоинства, двигался абсолютно спокойно и расслаблено. Изящно. Он забрал сотовый и начал быстро что-то набирать.

Не отводя глаз от его телефона, Шерлок спросил:

— Афганистан или Ирак? 

— Что? — определенно, несмотря ни на что, к такому Джон был не готов. Как и к тому, что дальше Милорд фактически начнет ему рассказывать ему о себе, точнее, о своих «недостатках». Будь Джон действительно человеком с улицы, это сбило бы его с толку. Но он был доволен.

— Я присмотрел квартирку в центре Лондона, вдвоем нам цену осилить. Завтра вечером, в семь часов, — закончив говорить, Милорд направился к выходу.

— И все?

— Вы про что?

— Только встретились и сразу пойдем смотреть квартиру?

— Что-то смущает?

— Мы не знаем ни имен друг друга, ни места встречи, — Джон ждал, что же Милорд ответит ему. И не был разочарован. Шерлок начал со скоростью пулеметной очереди выдавать факты об Уотсоне, особо при этом не напрягаясь. Испытать на себе пытливый разум Шерлока Холмса было не только приятно, но и весьма лестно (для его легенды). Стамфорд же выглядел абсолютно довольным.

— Адрес — Бейкер-стрит, 221B. Имя — Шерлок Холмс, — выглядывая из-за двери, Милорд задорно подмигнул и скрылся.

Джон абсолютно точно был доволен. И он придет на встречу обязательно. Теперь Пенапью можно было простить долг.

***

  
Жизнь с Милордом была совершенно восхитительна. Джон не мог ее оценить никак иначе. Наблюдать за ним в естественной среде обитания, присутствуя рядом, отмечая мельчайшие детали, было более, чем увлекательно.

В своих реакциях на все Милорд был абсолютно искренен. Он скакал от восторга, как ребенок, когда ему сообщили о еще одном убийстве. Он с очаровательной наглостью протащил Джона на место преступления, абсолютно игнорируя служителей закона. Притащил домой улику, наплевав на тот факт, что именно его могут заподозрить в убийстве. Заставил человека с тростью бегать за собой в погоне за такси по всему Лондону, перед этим поставив его в неловкое положение перед владельцем ресторана. И с таким негодованием ругался с полицией, при этом увлеченно оскорбляя каждого из них по-отдельности и всех вместе, когда они пришли в его дом в поисках неизвестно чего.

Джон успел уже вступиться за него немного, хотя это и выглядело странно, ведь он был «посторонним человеком». Никто из присутствующих в комнате и не догадывался, насколько хорошо Уотсон успел узнать Шерлока.

Вот только сейчас Милорд пропал. Джон понятия не имел, куда тот ушел, но чувствовал что-то неладное. Почувствовал еще тогда, когда тот уходил, весьма странно реагируя на слова каждого, кто пытался его остановить. Сотрудники Ярда уже давно покинули Бейкер-стрит, а Шерлока все не было. Джон посматривал на противно попискивающий ноутбук, но карта на экране до сих пор была в состоянии загрузки, сигнал GPS все еще не был найден.

Уотсон не стал дожидаться, пока тот наконец загрузится, и схватил со спинки кресла куртку, направляясь к двери. Пистолет был при нем, поэтому волноваться, по сути, было не о чем. Разве что о Милорде. На полпути к входной двери его остановил сигнал пришедшего сообщения:

_Роланд Керр Колледж_   
_Не опоздайте_   
_-МХ-_

Джон улыбнулся телефону и представил, с каким лицом Пенапью писал ему сообщение. Скорее всего, он морщился и кривил губы, пытаясь даже от себя скрыть, насколько брат ему дорог и как он беспокоится. Ну что за глупые люди.

Он вылетел на улицу и довольно долго ловил такси, что заставило его немного нервничать. Скорее всего, Милорд уехал с убийцей. Ну что за ретивая лошадка? Джон машинально огладил пистолет, расплатился с таксистом, оставив щедрые чаевые, так как тот приехал на место максимально быстро, и покинул салон, становясь напротив двух совершенно одинаковых зданий. Он прекрасно понимал, что Пенапью указал абсолютно конкретный адрес, но туда лучше не идти напрямую, лучше не показываться так явно и сразу. Пусть Милорд обо всем догадается сам.

Джон внимательно осматривал каждое помещение в здании напротив указанного в сообщении, смотрел в каждое окно, пытаясь найти Шерлока. Если убийца не идиот, он выбрал именно сторону с окнами, направленными сюда, так как в таких зданиях обычно убирались в определенное время, и шанс, что где-то здесь окажется кто-то еще, был равен нулю. Этот таксист определенно не идиот. Что ж, такое положение дел было только на руку Джону.

В окне напротив спиной к нему стоял Милорд, но при этом было прекрасно видно, что он держит в руках капсулу. Определенно, с ядом. Ну что за мальчишка с тягой к экспериментам? Недолго думая, Джон прицелился и выстрелил в убийцу. Рисковать своим Милордом он был не намерен.

***

  
К Роланд Керр Колледжу съезжались полицейские машины, приехала скорая, начали собираться зеваки. Мелькали огни, сновали люди.

Джон замер за ограждением и тихо-мирно дожидался Шерлока. Убегать он не собирался, а вот доставить того домой было правильной идеей. Чтобы еще куда не влез сегодня. 

Милорд с недовольным лицом спорил с инспектором Лестрейдом, который явно пытался добиться от него хоть чего-то. В какой-то момент Шерлок с видом полного превосходства начал что-то объяснять инспектору, но когда увидел Джона, мгновенно замолчал. Он склонил голову набок, а его губы определенно приняли форму буквы «о». Он понял.

Джон улыбнулся, глядя Милорду в глаза, а тот отмахнулся от Лестрейда, приподнимая одеяло, накинутое на плечи, и направился к Джону.

— Хороший выстрел.

— Да. Да, видимо, через то окно.

— Вы стерли следы пороха с пальцев? Едва ли вас посадят, но лучше не доводить до суда.

— Все в порядке.

— Вы убили человека.

— Да.

Джон изображал смущение, но ему было весьма лестно, что Милорд обо всем догадался. Уотсон и не сомневался. Хотя обозвать его идиотом было приятно. Пенапью, ждущий их за ограждением, был неприятной неожиданностью. Пикировка братьев была весьма забавной, а изображать совершенно неосведомленного человека было весело.

— Мамочка? Постойте, кто такая мамочка? — Джон неподдельно удивился, так как действительно не понимал. 

— Наша с Майкрофтом мама. Мы братья.

— О.

— Да. Пойдем, Джон. Я знаю неплохой ресторан неподалеку от дома.

— До свидания, — Уотсон решил изобразить вежливость и направился вслед за Милордом, споря с ним о еде.

***

  
— Сэр, мы едем?

— Интересный парень этот Джон Уотсон. Обновите статус наблюдения. Степень третья, активная. Приоритет «Ультра», — бросил в пространство Майкрофт, глядя вслед уходящим.

— Для кого, сэр?

— Для Шерлока Холмса и Джона Уотсона .

Эпилог

Единственный человек, о котором вы знаете если не все, то многое — это Шерлок Холмс. Умный позер, который забывает имена друзей, но ради них сделает что угодно. Гениальный и наблюдательный до зубовного скрежета, говорящий зачастую до того неуместные вещи, что выбить из него спесь кажется восхитительной идеей. Высокий, в чем-то красивый и такой своенравный. Детектив, бывший наркоман, отметающий все ненужные знания. И все, что открывается вам о нем, — это правда. Каждая новая деталь — истина в последней инстанции. Он уж точно не темная лошадка. Он Милорд с прекрасной родословной, правда?

***

  
Шерлок уже второй час очень внимательно наблюдал за сидящим в кресле Джоном. Холмс сам недавно переставил мебель так, чтобы все сидячие места были спиной к его дивану — так чужие взгляды не мешали ему думать, не раздражали. Именно поэтому сейчас он сидел и сверлил глазами затылок Джона. 

После окончания расследования о «самоубийствах», которое Джон в своем блоге назвал «Этюд в розовых тонах», у Шерлока наконец появилось время. И скука. Вот последнее как раз и было тем рычагом, из-за которого он начал рыть землю в поисках ответов. 

Почему Джон Уотсон оказался рядом так вовремя? Почему он так быстро соглашался со всем, что ему предлагал Шерлок? Да, можно было до сих пор притягивать за уши версию об адреналиновой наркомании, но нет, все не так просто. Почему так быстро прошла хромота? Да, это была психосоматика, но… Почему, в конце концов, некоторые вещи Джон делал так, будто бы знал, что нужно Холмсу, знал расположение вещей в доме?

Эти вопросы требовали ответа, и Шерлок получил его. Ввиду этого, он совершенно недоумевал, почему второй час подряд Джон не реагировал на его взгляд, почему он был таким расслабленным? Судя по его прошлому, он должен был вытащить пистолет и выстрелить Шерлоку прямо в лоб.

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул и стремительно поднялся с дивана, направившись к Джону. Он посмотрел на его лицо и замер, чтобы в следующий миг опуститься на корточки перед креслом. 

Джон Уотсон спокойно спал, подперев щеку одной рукой, а второй, даже во сне, придерживая на коленях книгу. Он вообще никак не отреагировал на Шерлока, и тот сел поудобнее прямо на пол, подтянув к груди колени и устроив на них подбородок. Он ждал.

Шерлок искренне недоумевал, как Джон может спать так спокойно и так… доверчиво?.. в обществе другого человека, почти незнакомца. Хотя, судя по камерам намного лучшего качества, чем те, что обычно оставлял в доме Майкрофт, для Джона он не был незнакомцем.

Шерлок просидел еще минут пятнадцать, погрузившись в размышления, при этом внимательно разглядывая знакомое лицо. Он силился найти в расслабленных чертах те, что видел на фото и редких видео, которые ему предоставили проверенные источники. Не находил.

Наконец Джон слегка нахмурился и медленно начал просыпаться. Он открыл глаза и, сонно посмотрев на Шерлока, хрипло пробормотал:

— Милорд?

— Я так и знал, что Майкрофт приложил к этому руку! — негодующе воскликнул Шерлок и вскочил, нависая над Джоном. Тот моргнул, развеяв промелькнувший на миг сонный туман из глаз, и посмотрел на друга очень внимательно.

— Значит, все же решился выяснить? — мягко улыбнулся Уотсон. — Признаться, я думал, ты возьмешься за это раньше.

— Нет, Атаман, я решил отложить.

— Не называй меня так, сейчас я не Атаман, — недовольно поморщился Джон, но не отвел глаз. Он смотрел все так же ласково и по-доброму, совершенно сбивая этим Шерлока с толку. В его Чертогах отчаянно сталкивались два знания об одном человеке, и он совершенно не знал, как совместить их вместе.

— Сейчас? То есть передо мной сидит не Атаман? Смешно, — фыркнул Шерлока. — Не тот человек, который в молодости выучился на врача, а потом исчез? Просто исчез. Тебя не было, пока почти четыре года назад некий Джон Хэмиш Уотсон не появился в Нортумберлендском полку как военный врач. Вымышленная кредитная история продумана очень тонко, почти не подкопаться, но если копнуть достаточно глубоко, то становится понято, что во временном разрыве между учебой и армией нет ничего. Будто бы Джона Уотсона не существовало в то время. А вот наемник по кличке Атаман успешно действовал по всему миру — убийства, грабежи, разборки с мафией и верная команда. Я немного восхищен. Что ты делал в Афганистане? Ты же не просто лечил солдат.

— А ты как думаешь? — поощрительно склонил голову Джон, глядя на Шерлока с одобрением. Ему нравилось, что тот все нашел и понял правильно. Теперь оставалось только выяснить, что же он решит делать дальше со своими знаниями. Хотя что его Милорд может решить? Он ведь умный мальчик.

— Там были заказы для Атамана. Может, самый первый был важным, а остальные — мелкими, но ты пробыл там сколько? Три года? Значит, задания продолжали поступать. Рядом уже не было команды, но был отряд солдат. Досье каждого из них было весьма… странным, — Шерлок передернул плечами и быстро продолжил: — Ранение было уловкой, чтобы уйти оттуда. Вынужденная мера, принятое тобой же решение. Изображать психосоматику было сложно?

— Нет, у меня действительно была психосоматика, но я справился с ней очень быстро.

— Значит, ты знал, как убедительно ее изобразить, ведь прочувствовал все на себе, — Шерлок кивнул. — Даже я поверил. На время.

— Я и не ожидал, что ты будешь долго мне верить, — Джон сжал ладонь на книге, но глаз не опустил. — И что ты теперь предпримешь?

— Атаман попросил у Майкрофта отдать ему долг? — Шерлок довольно усмехнулся, глядя на ошарашенное лицо Джона.

— Ты… знал?

— Я знаю обо всех провалах Майкрофта. И знал, что тот не смог что-то сделать в Амстердаме. Но вот, выяснил подробности. Это поистине ценно, спасибо. Именно он привел тебя ко мне. Как скучно. Хотя дальше ты действовал уже сам, что забавно. 

Шерлок склонил голову и отошел к дивану, выискивая, куда положил никотиновые пластыри. Джон повел себя как… Джон. Знакомый ему. Но где-то там был и Атаман, который стрелял в того, кто угрожал Шерлоку. Это было даже приятно. Два образа в его голове слились в один. И это его устраивало и совершенно не пугало. К тому же, некоторые элементы можно было использовать с выгодой для себя. Камеры были весьма неплохими. Нужны исследования, абсолютно точно. И Джон не был шпионом Майкрофта, ведь тот его опасался, едва ли не боялся.

— Так что ты будешь делать, Шерлок?

— Займусь тем ограблением с летальным исходом. Скорее всего его совершил мелкий клерк со второго этажа, но я поговорил с любовницей кассира, которая, очевидно, спит с директором банка. Она уверяет, что ее шеф был в сговоре с грабителями. Нужно кое-что проверить.

Шерлок не собирался отвечать. Некоторые из его вопросов требовали уточнения и более детального исследования. Но он не станет спрашивать, самому догадаться будет намного интереснее. Это поможет развеять скуку в дни затишья.

— О, и не называй меня _Милордом_ — раздражает.

***

  
В уютной тишине комнаты призывно завибрировал телефон, лежащий аккурат рядом с ароматной чашкой черного чая с лимоном.

_Машину к «Диогену» через полчаса. На этот раз будьте в салоне._   
_-МХ-_

— Пожалуй, мне пора, миссис Хадсон, — молодая женщина со вздохом закрыла толстый блокнот, исписанный едва ли до половины. Она задумчиво посмотрела на свой пиджак, висящий на спинке стула, взяла его в руки, но надевать не спешила. Впрочем, как и забирать блокнот. — Спасибо за чай.

— Заходите почаще, милочка. И давайте я уже перестану называть вас Антеей.

— Да нет, пусть лучше будет так. — Накинув пиджак и аккуратно его застегнув, Антея направилась к выходу, и не упомянув о том, чтобы ее проводили. В этом доме она была слишком частым гостем, чтобы просить о таком. Уже почти дойдя до двери, она обернулась через плечо. — Каково ваше мнение об инспекторе?

— Думаю, вы и без моего мнения знаете о нем достаточно, — миссис Хадсон уютно устроилась в кресле и внимательно посмотрела на собеседницу.

— Мне нужно ваше мнение. Подумайте и скажите мне, пожалуйста. Доброй ночи, — Антея спокойно открыла дверь и, уже стоя спиной и не трудясь оборачиваться, тихо сказала: — Куда наш _принц_ без принцессы?


End file.
